Stages
by AlternateDarkness
Summary: Because "love" and "grief" really aren't all that different. Six drabbles for each stage of grief. Or in this case, love. Contestshipping. One-shot, shortfic.


Okay, so this was inspired by a Health class. Dorky, I know.

EDIT: Since I got a few reviews saying that the POV changes were confusing, I thought I'd make a note here. The POV changes from one drabble to the next, and one of them can be read as from the second person POV of both. Sorry about any confusion.

* * *

><p><em><span>Denial<span>_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I do not like him! Not, not, not, not, not! Geez!" An exasperated sigh is let out as the brunette stomps her foot, glaring at her friends.

The door to their room opens, and he pokes his head in. "Hey, what's with all the yelling? I've been hearing various versions of "no" for five minutes now, and really, I'm curious. What's gotten you so agitated?"

She chucks a pillow at his face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Anger_

"I hate you! I _freaking_ hate you! Ugh, you _idiot_!" She storms past you and passes through the sliding glass doors of the Pokémon Center.

You turn your gaze towards Spiky-brown-haired Leader-Breeder Guy. "Did I do something wrong?"

He shakes his head slightly _(somehow, you think the movement isn't really a response to your question)_, and wears a small, amused smile as he looks off into the distance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bargaining_

"Hey, hey, Drew! Can we go, can we go, please, can we go?" She's pulling on the crook of your elbow, fingers like iron, trying to drag you off to some festival. You cock an eyebrow at her, after deciding that there was no use for words.

"Please, come on, I really, really, really want to go!" You sigh. She's never going to calm down until she gets what she wants.

"Well, what am I going to get out of it?" you ask, and little creases form in her forehead as she thinks.

"I could…make you Poffin?" The statement-question is so full of hope the hope's almost tangible. You feel pity that it would have to come down to this.

You shake your head after pretending to think for a bit. She begins to frown. You smirk, just a bit.

It surprises her when you say, "Alright, I'll go with you. But I'll pass on the Poffin. You'll probably end up poisoning my Pokémon, anyways."

She sticks out her tongue and smacks you upside your head, but clings to your elbow all the same, perhaps even more tightly.

You don't tell her that you've decided that spending time with her is good enough for you.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Depression_

You sigh. It's never going to happen. Never, never, never. Not when there's so many other possibilities. So many other things that could happen. Well, really, so many other people they could choose. Friends you don't know about. New acquaintances. Fans, even. Why would they like you, anyways? You always end up arguing with them pretty much every single time you spend five minutes in the same room with them. And now you're getting a headache. Ugh. Blarghblarghblarghblargh. You hate your life right now. So, so, _so_ much. It is the dumbest thing that has ever and will ever exist in this world. It is absolutely terrible. See, even your thoughts are becoming retarded because of this. UUUUuuuuuuuuUUuUuugGh.

.-.-.-.

You will never admit that this had happened. Never will you tell anyone that your brain had, at least for a period of time, stopped working properly due to your stupid rival. Nevernevernevernevernevar ahhhh look you spelled never wrong the world is going to end.

Looks like it's still malfunctioning.

You hate this.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Acceptance_

You get annoyed when you see him with her. You guess it was always inevitable, though. With how the two of you argue…yeah, not happening.

And since it's not like you can change anything, you go and express your regret for being such a huge jerk to them. They both smile, not _I'm-so-happy-you-know-you're-a-douche_ smiles, but _apologetic _ones. As if they need to be sorry for anything. You decide the world has officially gone mad.

Then _he_ says it was just a misunderstanding, and then walks off after thanking her.

You stare, dumbfounded, and wonder if you misread everything.

Then she hugs you, and the healing of a relationship starts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hope_

Everybody smirks at you. _Everybody._ You swat at your so-called friend's arm as you feel your face get hot. "Don't say anything. Just…just don't." You're not in the mood to endure any jibes. At all. They open their mouth to speak, eyes glinting mischievously, but you cut them off with a threatening glare. Then you turn around and leave the room through an already open door.

You might not be in the mood to be teased, but you sure want to punch a guy in the face and kiss him. Maybe give him some hope, y'know, for a future relationship?

…Though you think you might need some too. _Sigh._

.-.-.-.

But then again, you've always had hope. Always.


End file.
